


【夏雨何】云朵百香青

by 5544154123



Category: UNINE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5544154123/pseuds/5544154123
Summary: 双性转，夏菡雨/何薇
Relationships: 夏雨何
Kudos: 1





	【夏雨何】云朵百香青

水声停下的时候何薇悄悄地推开浴室的门，看到的就是刚刚出浴的夏菡雨。  
她走过去抱住潮湿的少女，夏菡雨不适地扭了扭腰，嘟哝道：“这里好湿。”  
“哪里湿？”何薇笑嘻嘻地把头往夏菡雨颈窝里凑。  
夏菡雨愣了一下，扭过头去不想理她。何薇得寸进尺地抓起夏菡雨一只手，指尖有意无意地拂过她手间青黑的纹身，带着她往自己空荡荡的睡裙下摆探去。  
除了这件单薄的睡裙，何薇身上不出所料地什么都没穿。手指触到少女隐秘的花园时夏菡雨受惊似的跳开，何薇却还不肯放过她，嬉笑着说，我这里就好湿哦，姐姐可以帮我堵住吗？

堵是堵不住的，甜腻的潮湿只会越流越多。何薇被光裸着的夏菡雨压到床上，身上唯一那一件睡裙也被卷起好高。夏菡雨从她的锁骨吻到小腹留下一串扎眼的红，舌头绕着肚脐打转；又返上去亲她白嫩的胸脯，咬着樱桃色的那一点慢吞吞地吮吻。何薇就用柔软的脚趾去勾夏菡雨的腰，从腰侧划到腰窝，点起一片燎原的火。  
最终还是何薇先败下阵来，把自己两条腿交叠起来圈住夏菡雨，哼哼唧唧地撒娇：“果果，我好痒哦……”  
“哪里痒？”夏菡雨佯装正经。  
何薇就撑起下身，用自己软得像棉花糖的地方去磨蹭夏菡雨的，软着声音说：“这里痒。”  
夏菡雨没忍住笑起来，赶忙又用手去挡。她顺着摸去何薇的腿根，叩开那道隐秘的缝隙像敲开软烂的蚌肉。  
那里湿得像下过一场爱欲的雨。夏菡雨明知故问：“这里为什么这么湿呀？”  
何薇说：“因为它好想你。”  
夏菡雨永远说不过何薇，在动手反击上却从没输过。她干脆选择沉默，然后插进一指。何薇大方地发出娇软的呻吟，猫唇勾起来，眼睛也舒爽地半阖，活像一只满足的猫。  
夏菡雨本人是坚定的犬派，但也听养猫的好友诸如诗盏等人说起用棉签解决自家猫的情欲的故事。她想自家这只猫比较娇矜，不仅需要实物如手指还需要名叫夏菡雨的专属爱意才能填满。  
她干脆又探进两指，另一只手灵活地剥出最致命的那颗豆子。探索何薇的身体是夏菡雨永远不会腻的活动，修剪干净的指甲在内壁上划过会让她受惊地夹紧甬道，深深浅浅地抽插就能听到小鹿似的喘息，摸索着按下最致命的那一点就成功逼出那一声蜜做的呻吟。何薇的身体就是最动听的beat，她的惊喘是规律的韵脚，齿间吐出的淫词浪语是色情的歌词，这首歌曲的创作权被何薇全部交给夏菡雨。  
再加上一指就到了可以把何薇操到高潮的那一part。夏菡雨开始揉捏阴蒂的时候何薇的哭喘又高了一个key，她颤巍巍地把手环去夏菡雨的脖颈上，把她按下来和自己接吻。果果，菡雨，呜呜呜，小夏，姐姐，夏果果……她胡乱地喊着爱人的名字，最后哭着高潮了。何薇高潮的时候抽搐着把夏菡雨的手指夹得好紧，最后仿佛是从身体的最深处涌出来一股热流，把夏菡雨的手指浇透了。  
她餍足地躺在床上闭着眼回味这场高潮，任由夏涵妤坏心地把她的爱液抹到脸颊和胸脯上。回过神来的何薇眼睛晶晶亮地看着夏涵妤，把她拉下来和自己面对面躺着，凑过去响亮地“啵”一声亲了夏涵妤一下。

何薇胸平得天怒人怨，两边罩杯加在一起都没有夏涵妤一只大。她像以前很多次一样把头往夏涵妤乳沟里埋，玩得不亦乐乎。手上的动作却多了好多色情，尽情地捏着夏菡雨的一对酥胸，把它们揉搓成各种形状。  
“你幼不幼稚啊何薇！”夏菡雨凶凶地骂她。  
何薇才不怕这只虚张声势的小狼崽，甜甜地娇笑一声继续捏面团，直到夏菡雨的胸口色情地布满红色的指痕才肯放过她。她满意地看着自己的杰作，一窝身窜下去，打开夏菡雨的双腿，凑近早就湿得不像话的花蕊为她口交。  
何薇偏好插入的触感，而她可以只靠唇舌就把夏菡雨弄到目眩神迷。受冷落多时的花穴被何薇熟练地用舌头挑开，轻轻吸一下夏菡雨就被刺激得整个人一跳。  
在床上夏菡雨从不吝惜词句，不管多拗口的rap都能唱好的歌手在叫床时也组织不出像样的语言。可惜她关于情事的词汇储备量远远不及何薇，翻来覆去也只有“好爽”“不行了”“再来”颠三倒四地重复，最直白的词句却刺激得何薇情动非常，更加卖力地为夏菡雨服务。  
最后在何薇刻意用力的一吸后夏菡雨颤抖着高潮了，咬着伤痕累累的下唇闭着眼，睫毛颤抖得像翩飞的蝶翅。何薇恶趣味地去接让她汩汩流出的清液，然后刮下自己脸颊上两人混合的液体塞进夏菡雨口中，问她味道如何。  
夏菡雨不答，按着她的头和她接了一个好绵长的吻。分开后才慢悠悠地说：“你自己尝尝才知道。”  
“我尝过果果的了，果果还没有尝过自己的吧？”何薇笑吟吟地回复。  
夏菡雨又举白旗投降了，在调戏对方这件两人都乐此不疲的事上她永远赢不了何薇。  
何薇跳下床跑去梳妆台抽屉里不知道翻找着什么，片刻后又哒哒地跑回来，一手举着一根按摩棒。  
“果果你要长的这支还是粗的那支？”她问。


End file.
